People Are Deceiving
by fangirlfeels12
Summary: Finnick Odair, the schools hot guy, Mr. Popularity, and captain of the football team. Annie Cresta, a nerd, book worm, who gets good grades, and doesn't have many friends. Finnick and Annie couldn't be more different. Annie thinks Finnick is a hot shot, who only seeks attention, but she couldn't be more wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! For those who've read my stories know my writing style and my famous A/N's but for those who are new, I am Fangirlfeels12, this is my new story, I hope you enjoy, also check out my other stories. Both crossovers; a HP and HG crossover called 'When Worlds Collide' and my other is a PJO and HG crossover called 'Our Story'. Alright enough of that, let's start this. **

ANNIE

I woke with a start, I had a nightmare about a minotaur chasing me and my family. Call me weird, but it's entirely true. I'm a complete book worm, and I've probably read all of the books in the teen section. I go to Royal Public of the Capital. High School. Which was named after well, the capital. I'm in grade 11. I don't have many friends but my best friend is named Mags **(She is not an old lady in my story, she is in grade 11). **Instead of just wasting time in bed I got up. I showered last night, so why bother this morning, I got out of my pjamas and put on plaian blue jeans, a white shirt, and a roots sweater. Why dress up for men right? I don't dress to impress, what's the point? The group at my school who would be known for that would be Glimmer, Clove, Cashmere, and Enobaria. As usual, boys always fall for it, all I do is roll my eyes.

I go downstairs and I see my mom making breakfast, as for my dad is already at work. I sniffed the air, _yum bacon and eggs. _

"Morning mum!" I say happily, she smiles and says," morning but what is the occasion."

"Oh nothing..."

"It's the bacon isn't it."

"A small fraction."

"It's the whole reason."

"No mum! I love you! Versy much so! You are just boosting all of the reasons why!" I run up and hug her. She just gives me an "mhmmm" and continues to cook.

Once breakfast was cooked, we sat down and ate, when I finished, I checked the clock, it was 7:50! I was going to miss my bus!

"Crap! Mum I've got to go!"

I grab my school bag and throw on my jacket and shoes. Just before running out the door I yell to my mom "bye!". I then run out the door and to my bus stop. My bus was there, I ran faster. Once I got there I ran up the stairs of the bus, and quickly found a seat.

"Nice running Cresto!" Finnick called out. God I hated him, he's just another dumb, cocky jock. And falls for girls like Glimmer. All he is doing is mocking me, I can tell my the snickers that followed the statement. I choose to ignore him, and I pull out my phone. Mags texted me.

_**Mags: Hey! Did you study for the math test today?**_

_Me: Yeah! I'm totally ready, this stuff is simple, did you study? _

_**Mags: Yeah! Totally simple, we will ace this ;) **_

_Me: yeah we will ;) _

Mags and I are the smartest kids in our class. We are generally great with all of the subjects. My average this year is a 94, hers is a 92. So we do a tutoring help thing for all classes, the teachers always ask for our help.

The bus arrives at the school, I stand up and walk off. Just outside of the front of the school Mags was standing there with our other friend Johanna.

"Hey guys!"

They both say insync,"Hey Annie!"

We all start walking to our lockers which were conveniently close to each other. I put all my unneeded stuff in my locker I grab stuff for my first two classes. My schedule is:

_Math-Functions: Mrs. Boulder  
Drama: Mrs. Kovino _

_Lunch _

_Kinesiology: Mr. Frontenac _

_Biology: Mrs. Loggeto  
_

My schedule is pretty easy, I mean it's only October, but everything we've done so far, has been dead easy, and I understand all of it, and I was in most school plays growing up.

The best part was that Johanna and Mags were in all my classes, except Johanna isn't in my drama class. But the worst part is that Finnick and his friends were in most of my classes, and I swear, I could just throw them all out of the window.

I grabbed my stuff out of my locker, and went to Mags' locker. She grabbed her stuff, we went to Johanna's locker and when she was done I said," Let's head to math!"

Walking down the hall, there were plenty of other students just goofing off.

"Do they not realise that the bell is going off in 5 minutes?" I ask.

"They probably do but don't care." Mags says.

"I bet most of them will skip anyway, like most of the jocks do." Johanna says to Mags' comment.

"It's a wonder that Finnick and his friends even show up to class." I say

They both nod their heads in agreement.

We arrive to math, and Mrs. Boulder smile and greeted us, we all said 'good morning' in return. We took our seats, and waited for the bell. About five minutes later it went off, and students outside of the door started rushing to classes. Some students started coming to math, but after 10 minutes after the bell went, Finnick and his friends show up. So typical of them to show up late. I look to Mags, and she rolls her eyes.

"Finnick, how nice of you to show up." Mrs. Boulder says.

"Why thank you, I thought I was being curious my self aswell." Finnick jokes, and most of the popular people start snickering.

"That's it Odair, talk to me after class."

He moans and finds his seat, and instantly starts talking to his friends. Mrs. Boulder hushes the class and hands out the tests, as soon as I get mine I look at it and think, _I can do this in my sleep._

X X X

When I'm done my test I put it on Mrs. Boulders desk, Johanna, Mags and I were done first we smirk to each other and go back to our seats. 

After another 10 minutes everyone was finished, and then the bell went off.

"Okay everyone, I'll see you tomorrow."

Everyone started to walk out. And then Mrs Boulder said," Cresto, Odair, come see me."

I walk over and say,"Yes ma'am?"

"Yes Mrs. Boulder" Finnick moans.

"Mr. Odair, your behaviour is out of hand, and your marks are dangerously low, Annie, I ask that you are to tutor Finnick after school every Monday and Wednesday. Mr. Odair, I've talked to your football coach if you don't pass you are taken of your captaincy, and you will be taken off the team. Are we clear?"

My mouth is open in the shape of an "O".

"But Mrs-"

"Please Annie, just until he passes."

"But that might not be ever!"

"Gee thanks."

"It's settled, you two will meet every Monday and Wednesday for every week until you pass Finnick, you two are dismissed."

We both start walking out of the classroom. I sigh once I get out.

Finnick says,"Hey Annie."

"Yes" I say annoyed.

"I'll see you Monday" he winks at me and walks in the opposite direction. I have to say, I'm holding onto the next couple of days, because I really don't want Monday to come.

**A/N: Well that is the first chapter, I hope you all enjoy! I will update soon! I promise, boy I wonder what will happen, what are Finnicks thoughts on the tutoring? We will find out next chapter with Finnicks PoV. **

**R&R **

**-Fangirlfeels12**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello! Famgirlfeels12 here! Back with another chapter! Here we get to see Finnicks PoV. I totally didn't expect all the follows favourites and reviews so thank you very much everyone! **

FINNICK

I had just left the 'nice' little meeting with Annie Cresto and Mrs. Boulder. My captaincy is in danger, so I am totally meeting with Annie. No matter how much of a suffer it is for both of us. I realized that we didn't specify what time work for us, so i'll have to talk to her later.

For now, I have to make sure that I get to Phys Ed. Which is my favourite subject not too academic, plus I'm really good at it. It's the one class I just did, and my actions didn't get me in trouble, or in my case, get me a tutor who I hate and lose my captaincy.

I wonder what I'm going to do, what if the tutoring doesn't help me? Then I'm hopeless, and I don't get to play football. If I don't play football then I won't know who I am anymore, football is my life. Besides it gets me all of the ladies. Except for people lik Annie. Which I find odd.

I go into the boys locker room with all of my stuff, and I start to get changed for gym. Once I'm ready, I walk out of the changeroom and into the gym. I'm usually the first guy ready and the girls take forever to get ready, so I was the only student in the gym. Thus was like my second home. Finally some students started to pile into the gym. I've always wondered what took them so long.

"Okay class, today we will be playing a game of dodgeball! We'll split up the teams, and try to make them as fair as possible."

No matter how the teacher split it up, my team usually won.

X X X

After gym it's lunch, so I get changed out of my gym clothes, not to mention my team won, even though all of my football friends were on the other team except me. Once I was changed I went to my locker to drop all of my stuff off, and grab my lunch money. I then remembered I had to go talk to Annie. I wish myself luck as I go to find her locker.

I wonder how badly my reputation will be hurt when I talk and have to see Annie more often. She is such a geek... what am I going to do? Then again I just need to pass, so I just have to focus really hard.

I finally get to Annie's locker and she's standing there with her two geeky friends, one of them gives me a glare as they see me approaching them. Annie, who was obviously confused, turned and looked my way. She sighed and said," What do you want Finnick." ****

I never thought I'd be this offended by her. But who knew why.

"I came here to talk to you. Y'know about math."

She waves her hand away as if to tell her friends she wanted to talk alone. In which I was thankful for, cause I didn't want to talk about my issues to people I don't know

"What about it."

"On Monday and Wednesday, what time do you want to meet and where?"

"You actually want to do this?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I just figured you'd lie to Mrs. Boulder. So you're actually serious about this?"

"Yes, completely! I can't fail math, my team needs me."

"I'm sure they'd do fine without you." she said and mumbled _cocky much _to herself.

"That's not what I meant, I mean.. ugh just nevermind, what time and where?"

"Im good for anytime, here's my number, just text me you're availability, and we'll figure out where from there, okay?"

"Okay, sounds good,"

"I'll see you around, Finnick."

"See you next period." I say, and with that she was walking towards the cafeteria. So I just followed, knowing my friends would already be there.

When I get to the cafeteria, I see some of my friends. Thresh, Cato, Marvel, and Peeta. They're all on the football team. I know there are a gazillion stereotypes about football players being the "jocks" of the school, and being complete dicks, but I really don't want to be known as that. But my friends fit the stereotypes, so I pretend to be like them, you know so I fit in. That's all that matters these days, right?

Maybe I'm making a mistake, but heck, no one's told me, so for all I know, I'm fine.

X X X

On the bus after school I saw Annie Cresto sitting alone, so I sat down with her. She looked at me and said," what are you doing?"

"Sitting"

"Thanks smartass"

"Anytime Cresto" God, it was fun to mess with her.

"What do you want Finnick."

"To have a seat to sit in."

"Can't you sit somewhere else?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm perfectly fine here."

"Ugh, you're so difficult."

"Oh and you're not?" I say with disbelief.

"I didn't say that." she says as she blushes and looks out the window. She was so cute when she blushed, wait what am I saying right now, it's Annie Cresto.

"So Annie, maybe we should get to know each other, y'know because we're probably going to be spending the next little while together."

"Sure Finnick."

"Alright I'll see you at the bowling alley tomorrow at 8." I got up and started to get off the bus."

"Wait what?"

"I'll text you later." I look behind myself and see a very confused Annie Cresto.

**Well there was chapter two! We see a little of Finnick that we don't see in Annie's point of view. He doesn't seem like he wants to be in the position he's in... hmmm. well let's see what happens at the bowling alley, in Annie's point of view. Peace out! **

**-Fangirlfeels12**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi me again. I can not even begin to tell you how thankful I am for the follows, favourites and reviews. Thank you everyone! (and the ones to come) Anyway, the next chapter, ENJOY! **

ANNIE

Well, this was the weirdest bus ride of my life. First Finnick sat with me, then he talked to me, and third, he did all of this by choice. I hate him, and he hates me. If I am going bowling with him tomorrow. Is he actually going to be there, or is it some nasty trick. Well I guess I'll find out tomorrow. If this is Finnick being Finnick, it will be, and I will knock him out if he does. Why did I even agree to this. Who knows, cause I certainly don't. But now that i've agreed, I guess I have to go, or i'd be blowing him off. I guess i'll see what happens tomorrow.

_Saturday _

I woke up at 7 o'clock on the Saturday morning, and it was like any other Saturday morning, I wasn't the type of person to sleep in, I never have been. But what surprised me this morning is when I picked up my phone, and had a text from Finnick.

Finnick: hey, we still going bowling tonight?

**Me: um yeah, I guess so, who's going? **

Finnick: just you and me Cresto ;)

**Me: okay, and 8 o'clock, right? **

Finnick: you bet! ;)

**Me: okay, see you then. **

So he was actually being legit about this... okay then... It's unusual Finnick, him, being nice? are you kidding. Well, I guess I can find out what to make of it tonight.

So then I got up, showered and got dressed. I got dressed in jeans, a white tank top, and a black cardigan. This is usually how I dressed on weekends, I mean, no one at school would see me, well except I would see Finnick today but, whatever. Why break a habit because of one guy.

I went downstairs and my parents were on the couch in the living room.

"Hey sweetheart, any plans for the day?" my mom asks me.

"Yeah, I'm going bowling with a friend tonight."

"Oh who, Mags?" my dad asks as he takes his eyes of the news paper he was holding.

"No, their name is Finnick."

"Who's he?"

"Just a guy who goes to my school."

"I feel like I've heard his name before, what's his last name Annie?" my mom asks, Crap, what if she does know him.

"His last name is Odair, he's Finnick Odair."

"Isn't he the captain of the football team?" My dad asks. Shoot... they do know Finnick...

"Yes he is."

"When did you become friends with him?" my mom asks me.

"Um I'm his math tutor, so he asked to go bowling with me."

"Oh.. okay, well anything until then?"

"I'm going to see if Mags wants to get coffee."

"Okay, have fun sweetheart!"

I put on my navy blue converse, and went out the front door yelling, "bye mom, bye dad!"

Then I closed the door behind me. I texted Mags:

**Me: Hey Mags, wanna grab some coffee? **

Mags: Yeah sure! When?

**Me: now, usual spot! **

Mags: okay awesome, also can we go to the bookstore after? I need to get some new books.

**Me: sure! I'll never turn down a trip to the bookstore! See you in a bit! **

So I made my way to the coffee shop. This is typically what I do every weekend, since Mags and I both love books, we usually go to the bookstore every weekend cause we finish the book we buy within that week. So we have a good system, why stop now right?

I get to the coffee shop and Mags is sitting at a table already, since she lives closer. She looked to the door when I walked in since it makes a _"ding" _every time a person walks in. She smiled, and I walked over to the table.

"Hey!" she greets me.

"Hi!"I greet back.

"How's your day so far?"

"It's pretty good, yours?"

"It's good, I was wondering Johanna is having a doctor who marathon tonight, she asked me to invite you, wanna join?"

"Oh, um what time are you planning for..."

"Like 7:30 or 8."

"Crap, can't come tonight."

"Because I'm going bowling with Finnick..."

"Did I just hear that?"

"Yes you did."

"Why are you going bowling with Finnick, as in Finnick Odair, the guy I hate, the guy we hate!"

"Well, he sat with me on the bus, and he said since we are going to be spending a lot of time together with tutoring, that we should get to know each other, so he asked me to go bowling."

"And you said yes because..."

"I don't know, it's true I will see him twice a week for god knows how long, so why not start now."

"This better not happen every Saturday."

"It won't, I promise."

X X X

Later after Mags and I were done book shopping, which I got _Paper Towns _by John Green, I went home, and ate dinner. I had tacos, yum, I loved tacos. So now I was just waiting to leave to meet up with Finnick. It was 7:30, so I'll leave in 15 minutes, besides I'm in no rush, it's just Finnick. Most girls in our school would be taking this for granted, but not me.

Finally it was 7:45 so I decided to leave to get there on time.

"Mom, can you drive me now?"

"Sure sweetheart, I'll meet you in the car."

So I got in the car, and then my mom did, and we drive to the bowling alley. When we got there I said," Bye mom, I'll text you when I need to pick me up."

"Okay sweetie, do you have money?"

"Yep, I'll see you later."

I checked the time, it was 7:57, so I was a few minutes early, so I went through the front doors, and I looked around. Finnick was sitting in a chair near the front desk. He actually showed up... and alone, so it would be just the two of us.

"Finnick!" I shouted, he looked up and smiled.

"Hey Cresto, you actually showed up."

" I did, and I'm early so, you can't say anything."

"Let's go get a lane and shoes."

So we walked up to the counter, a guy named Dave was the cash.

"Hi what can I get you two?"

"A lane and shoes, we'd like 3 games, two pairs of shoes." Finnick answers the guy.

"Okay what sizes?"

"I'll take a 10, and she will have a..."

"9"

"Okay, that will be $39.50."

Finnick pulls out two tenties and hands them to Dave.

"I can pay for half Finnick..."

"Nope."

"and why not?"

"Because I'm not letting you."

The cashier laughs and says,"How long have you two dated for?"

"We...what? Oh no you have the wrong idea. We aren't even friends, I'm his tutor. It's nothing like that."

"Yeah she's just my tutor."

"Mhmmm" the guy responds,"Well here is your stuff, you get lane 4."

"Thanks," Finnick and I say in unison.

When Finnick and I were out of ear shot I said,"What does he know, geez, us? We couldn't be more opposite."

Finnick just stayed silent. We got to lane 4, I said,"so you wanna go first?"

"Sure" I say as I pick up a ball. I stand still, then take my steps, put my arm back and throw the ball down the lane. The ball knocks down all the pins.

"Woah Cresto... nice shot."

"It's not my first time bowling Finnick."

After the first game, I won, and Finnick didn't seem to pleased.

"I don't understand..."

"Have you never lost before."

"No I have... but I didn't expect you to win..."

"Well we still have two games left."

"It's on Cresto, but first you want a snack?"

"Sure, I'll pay."

"Nope, not allowed."

"Well I'll help you carry it over."

So we went over and ordered two orders of nachos, a Pepsi, and a sprite.

We carried it over, and we started to eat, when we were done I stood up, but I lost my balance, and Finnick caught me.

"Thanks." I say. I get up, and when I turn around and run into Finnick.

"Geez, sorry." I say. Except, he doesn't let go, our faces are inches apart. But I see one of his friends and I back away.

I was just a few inches away from kissing Finnick Odair. Did I feel something for him? Did he feel something for me?

"Erm, uh let's play game two."

"It's on Cresto."

**A/N: Well, well, well, what do we have here? Chapter 3. Nice bowling session, but I totally just messed with you guys... NO KISS HAHA. What if Finnick did it to mess with Annie, with no feelings for her whatsoever? Well you'll have to wait for chapter 4 now won't you? Haha Laters.**

**-Fangirlfeels12**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi, I am back. So soon you may ask, oh yes, I come back so soon, Mwahahaha. Well, last chapter was so much fun, I thought hmm, maybe I won't make them suffer for THAT long haaha, well here we go! **

FINNICK

I just finished my date, well, my get together with Annie, and it started off amazing... but then, I got caught in something I never noticed before. I mean, I got to know more about her, I got caught into a trance. I just want to find out more about her. Annie Cresto of all people. Then, I tried to kiss her, and it seemed like she wanted to kiss me back, but she pulled away from me when we were inches apart. She wasn't the typical girl from our school, she was exotic, but I am totally starting to like this exoticness. She's nothing like I've ever seen before. I am regretting all of those times of making fun of her, because she is the definition of true beauty, and I know, that she is not like the plastic, fake girls, she is one of a kind.

Sitting at home I began to wonder, why did she pull away? I mean yeah she thinks I'm a hot head who thinks of them self only. But I thought she saw me differently. We were acting like friends, as if we'd been friends for years. She started to see the part of me that I wanted everyone to see, the part of me that I couldn't show.

I've realized that I'm able to be more open to Annie than my actual friends, which made me wonder, are they my real friends? I just needed to stop thinking about this. I mean, it was only one meeting, right?

So I texted Annie:

**Me: Hey Annie, I had fun tonight, see you at tutoring monday, Btw where are we going, and what time do you want to meet? **

Annie: Doesn't matter to me.

**Me: Well I have a game Monday night, and my dad would kill me if I missed it, and he would be furious as to why I would be missing it. **

Annie: What time is your game?

**Me: 7pm **

Annie: Well do you want to meet before or after your game

**Me: Probably before, it ends at 9**

Annie: Okay we'll meet at 4:30 at my house, you can just get off the bus with me.

**Me: okay sounds good, had fun tonight, we should do it again sometime, anyway, see you monday.**

Annie: See you monday.

Well saved myself from a crisis, at least for now.

MONDAY

The weekend went by pretty fast, because now it was Monday again, and it was tutoring, and game day. I was really glad when Annie was willing to move around my schedule. My dad is so hard on me, always saying "_keep your grades up Finnick_", when in reality, he wants me to be playing football 24/7.

Besides my confusing dad, and cocky friends my life is great... I just want all of this craziness over, to just get good at math so I can go back to playing football.

After School

Well it was was now after school, and I was getting on the bus, and as usual Annie was alone, all of my friends were in the back, but they weren't paying attention. Since I was getting off with Annie I quickly sat down with her, since I hadn't told my friends about the whole tutoring deal.

"Hey Annie."

"Hi Finnick." she replies while still looking out the window.

"Is there anything wrong?"

"Why would you care?"

"Well, I just figured you'd want someone to talk to, but you don't have to."

"It doesn't matter really." she says while still looking out the window.

"If you want to be alone we can cancel for tonight, and we can see each other Wednesday."

"No, no its fine."

"Well, do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

"Well.. I got my first low mark in kinesiology today."

"What did you get?"

"A 68%." she has a couple tears strem down her face.

"That's one mark Annie."

"It's my first."

"It's probably the last too."

"What if it's not?!"

"It will be, you're too smart."

"Haha, thanks Finn." she says wiping away a couple tears.

"Finn... I like that."

"Don't please yourself too much." she says and laughs, and I laugh with her.

Then it was my stop, which some of my friends get off at. They got up from the back of the bus, and started to walk down the aisle.

"Yo Finnick, why are you sitting with the geek?" Gale says.

Before I could defend Annie, she speaks up herself.

"Excuse me, what did you just call me?"

"A geek."

Then I cut in and say,"Bro don't call her that."

"Why are you even sitting with her, and defend her." he then says loud enough for the whole bus to hear,"Finnick Odair, just defended Annie Cresto!"

And everyone started to laugh. So I stood up and yell" What is wrong with it? Have you got a problem with it? Does it affect your life? No it doesn't so drop it."

Everyone stopped laughing, and I sat down.

"Bye Finnick, hope she doesn't make you a total geek." and he walked off the bus.

"Why did you do that?"

"What?"

"Stand up for me, you didn't have to, I mean, I know your reputation matters."

"It's fine really, I don't care."

Then 5 minutes later it was our bus stop, so we got up and walked off. I checked my phone and my Gale had texted me.

_Gale: what the hell just happened? Why were you sitting with Cresto? _

**Me: because I was. **

_Gale: that's not an answer Finnick._

Then I just r bombed him, because I really didn't want to answer anymore questions.

We got to Annie's house and when she walked in she yelled," Mom I'm home!"

Then her mom came to the front door, and she saw me and said," Hi, you must be Finnick."

"I am ma'am, thank you for letting me come over."

"Well, I don't stop people, come anytime you need to."

"Mom, he is the guy I'm tutoring math to." Annie says, and I nod.

"Oh yes, alright well, you two should get on that, the basement is yours."

"Thanks mom!" she says and we start walking towards the basement.

Once we were in the basement she asked," so where did you tell your dad where you'd be after school."

"At a urgent football practice that's right before our game."

"Clever."

"Thank you Annie."

"Don't push it Finn."

So then we opened up our textbooks, and I let the teacher teach. Well I actually didn't, cause she had to gt my attention back like 6 times. I started to doze off again until I felt a slap against my face.

"Ow! For crying out loud."

"Pay attention, you want to pass, don't you?"

"Yes." I say quietly, she can be very intimidating.

"Then PAY ATTENTION."

"Alright, alright."

So then I payed closer attention, and to test how much I was paying attention, she made me do questions. When I was done, I gave my sheet to her. She marked it.

"Well...out of 25 questions..."

"Yes..."

"You got 6 right..."

"Dammit, what percentage is that?"

"It's easy to calculate Finn. How many times does, 25 go into 100?"

"4 that's right, now what is, 6 x 4?

"24."

"Therefore you got..."

"24%, a failing mark. I will never pass."

"Not now, but you will over time."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

I checked the time on my phone, it was 6 o'clock.

"Crap, I've got to go, but I'll see you Wednesday right?"

"I'll take you to the door."

So we walked upstairs to the door, I had my backpack and I slipped my shoes on.

"Wednesday?"

"Same time, same place."

"Awesome, I'll see you tomorrow in math." I winked at her, and I turned to walk out of the door.

"Bye Finnick!" her mom calls out.

"Bye Mrs. Cresto, thanks for letting me over."

"Call me Susan!"

I laughed and said," bye Annie."

"Bye Finn, and thanks for what you did on the bus."

"No problem." I smiled and walked out the door.

Then I took the city bus back to school. I got at the school 20 minutes later, after a bus transfer, and walking from the stop to the school. I ran to the change room and got changed as fast as I could. I was always ready before the team, I had to be ready for a pep talk. But I wasn't the first one here.

"Finnick bro, where have you been."

"Sorry boys, I ran a little later than I meant to."

"It's alright captain." the team says.

"Alright team, we can do this, smart passes, and hold your patience. They might try to throw off our game, but we can't let them. Alright let's go."

We did our cheer, we were the stealheads. Then we ran out onto the field, and the whole school started cheering.

X X X

After the game, I went to the after party, since we won. But I felt a feeling that I hadn't before, I wasn't enjoying the party. So half way through, I got up and went home. What is it about me, that's coming out, and being who I want to be?

**WELLLLLLLLLLLLLL FINNICK is starting to change, key word starting, who knows how far he will go with that. C'mon Finnick we have faith that you will get better. Well I will see you all in Annie's PoV next time around, I'm certainly not the person who is able to tell you when I'll be done that so um have fun waiting for however long it is…. **

**-Fangirlfeels12**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Welllllllllll, hello hello hello everyone! I am BACK and ready to attack! Haha not literally, all is peaceful, don't worry. Welll anyway, on with the chapter, I'm sure that's what you came to read, not my AN... so... here it goes! **

ANNIE

Well Finnick had just left from our first tutoring session, and now I have nothing to do. I didn't really feel like going to the game because I'd be there alone, and I'm not very social so... I decided to stay home. I wouldn't say that Finnick is a hopeless case for math, because I think that if he keeps up this focus, he will begin to get it. But if he gets better and then loses focus again, it will just get worse, so I don't know what to expect just yet. I decided since I have nothing to do, I'll work on an assignment that's not due for another couple of weeks.

So I pull out my french assignment, and start working on it. I wonder if people would find it weird that I enjoy doing school work for fun. Well, I have nothing better to do. After about an hour of working on it, I decided to stop working since I was almost half way done, and I still have a few weeks to work on it. I pulled out my laptop and look on my school website. I looked for the game tonight to see who won, and sure enough my school did, or as the school website said,"_ with the __amazing __pass from Finnick Odair, the Royal Public of the Capital High School wins 38-32!"_. So we won, which sort of makes me feel glad that I was able to get Finnick there in time.

So I sent him a text:

**Me: Good job Finn! I'll see you tomorrow at school. **

In which I didn't get a reply to, so I figured he must've been really busy. I also wonder how he's going to tell his dad where he is Wednesday because there is no football at all. Oh well, I guess that's for him to find out, I guess. I checked the clock, and it was 9:45, it was also a school night though, so I thought I would just read my book until I got tired enough to fall asleep.

_Tuesday_

When I woke up the next morning I saw that my phone was flashing, meaning, someone had texted me. I get out of bed and go to the charger, I pick up my phone and unlock it. I open the text message app, and click on my conversation with Finnick. He finally replied.

_**Finnick: thanks Annie :) **_

I just r bombed him cause there wasn't really much more to be said. After that I got ready to go to school.

Once I was dressed and my backpack was stuffed to the max, I got my shoes and my jacket and walked out the door. I headed to my bus stop, and for once, I was on time. Five or so minutes later the bus came, and I got on.

When I was on the bus I saw an, unlikely sight. Finnick was sitting near the front by himself.

_How weird... _I thought. I went to sit somewhere else to be by myself, but as I was walking past Finnick's seat he grabbed my backpack and pull me into his seat. But I didn't land in a normal sitting position, no me being a clutz and not expecting this, I fell onto Finnick, and just before me head hit the window, he caught me.

"Nice fall Cresto," he says wihile looking down at me, as for my head is on his lap now.

"Thanks for pulling me." I say with a glare and a hint of sarcasm, as sit up right.

"You're Welcome." he says and grins.

"So why am I sitting here exactly?" I say, but I have to admit, it's a bit weird that he's not sitting with his friends. "More importantly, why aren't you sitting with your friends?"

"Can one not simply sit with their tutor?" he questions.

"Not when they're 10x more popular and have a reputation to uphold." I say.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Is that actually what you think of me?"

"You mean you'd give up your reputation? Stop being popular?"

"I wish I could." he says.

"Then why don't you?!" I almost yell.

"Because it's more complicated than that!"

I mean, I know I was developing feeling for him, but I don't _want_ too, because of his popular status. I just don't want to risk getting my heart broken. The bus pulled up to the school.

"I'll try to explain to you after school, when we're alone."

X X X

It was now after school, and I don't know how we'd ever be 'alone' so I get on the bus and Finnick has a spot saved for me.

"This isn't exactly alone..."

"I know."

"So... where is alone going to be?"

"Just get off with me at my stop."

"I'll have to tell my folks."

I pull out my phone and text my mom:

**Me: hey mom! Going out with a friend, I should be back by 5! Love you! **

_**Mom: okay sweetheart, love you too.**_

Then we were at Finnicks stop, so I got up, and got off. People were giving me strange looks.

When I got off the bus, I asked Finnick," so where are we going exactly."

"Neighbourhood park."

"No one is usually there I'm guessing then."

"No one our age."

So we walked to this park, and about five minutes later, we arrived at the '_fish pond park'. _We both walked over to the bench and sat down.

"So, why is it complicated?"

"Well... I like football, and since I've gotten better, they made me captain, as you know, but it isn't just about being a leader. it gives you a status, that is just slapped on you and it's the title you're given, so I go along with it, for the leadership part. But the after parties, and the cheerleaders, it isn't the life. It wasn't who I wanted to be two years ago. I wanted to be captain to be a leader, but a lot came with it than that, most of it of which I never dreamed of wanting. Plus now that I'm captain my dad is a lot more harder on me, and the expectations just get higher."

"Then why did you hate me?" I ask.

"Because you were a 'nerd' and since to uphold my leadership spot, I had to act it." he looks to the ground.

"But you don't Finn. Be who you want to be." I say as I lift his face.

"I'm starting to learn that more and more now."

"Why are you telling me all of this?"

"Because... you're the only person I trust," it felt nice for those words to be coming out of his mouth. the next thing I know, he's grabbing my face and pulling it to his, and our lips are collided. Once I get out of shock, I return the kiss. This is the real Finnick, I can tell.

Once we break apart we look at each other in the eyes. I think back to when I hated him, and why, I guess** people are decieving**.

**A/N: alright so that was chapter five, and I hope you enjoyed the kiss, not close, but it really happened, unlike a couple chapters ago. We'll see what happens with Finnick, sooooooooon! Laters! **

**-fangirlfeels12**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: welll! I'm backkkkkkkkkk I have got to say, these stories are going much better than I anticipated, thanks to you guys! Woo! Okay, here's this chapter. **

FINNICK

I am here, and she is in front of me. I had just kissed Annie Cresto. I don't know what she's thinking or feeling right now, heck, I don't know what I'm feeling. So we are just staring at each other, and to be honest I don't mind.

"Wow." is all I manage to say.

"Wow." she repeats.

We keep staring into each others eyes, but then her phone rang.

_Ringgggg ringggggg ringgggg_

She broke her stare, and picked up her phone saying," Hello?"

I turned away from her direction. I just listened to her speak. I wonder where things will go now.

"Oh my god... okay,okay, I'll be right there." She says and hangs up the phone.

"Annie what's wrong?"

"Sorry Finn, Mags, her appendix burst, Johanna just called, i...I gotta go."

"Wait Annie! NY house is just down the. Block, I'll drive you."

So then we started running towards my house.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe this is happening." she says.

"It's fine, my house is a couple doors down."

Still running as fast as we can, we pop into my house, I grab keys to my car, and we hop in. I start the engine and head towards the hospital as fast as we can.

I glanced over at her, and she was panicking I could tell. I hadn't known Annie, well enough, for long, but right now I could tell that she was panicking. 

"It's gonna be alright Annie." I say soothingly, "only a couple more minutes."

From my peripheral vision, she seemed to have calmed down, slightly. After a few more minutes we pulled into the hospital. I got a parking spot, and paid at the parking meter. Then stuck the ticket on the dashboard.

Once Annie got out of the car she was running. I bolted after her.

"Annie! Stop running!" I yell, but of course Annie being her stubborn self, kept running.

Once we were in the hospital, she went up to the secretary, and said," Where is Mags Underbell?" **(A/N: I needed to give her a last name) **

"Uh yes shes in room 302, she's going into surgery in an hour."

"Thank you." I say, because Annie has already taken off towards the elevator. I go after her. Hospitals are really white. The chairs, tables, beds, literally everything.

When we got to an elevator Annie hit the 'up' button a thousand times.

"You know Annie, hitting it more, won't make it come faster." I say sarcastically.

She stops pressing it. It then comes, we jump in and she hits the three button.

As we wait in the elevator to get to the third floor, I can see the anxiousness in Annie.

"It's going to be alright Annie."

"I just can't believe I wasn't there to help."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

_Well actually it is... _I thought. I mean if I hadn't asked her to come with me, or if I hadn't kissed her. She probably would've been with Mags.

Finally, the elevator got to the third floor. We stepped out and immediately started looking for room 302.

_308_

_306_

_304_

Next one down...

_302 _

Annie burst into the room, me trailing behind her.

"Mags!" Annie says.

"Annie!"

"Oh god, I heard from Johanna and got her as fast as I could."

"Johanna was the one who called the ambulance, I'm so glad you came, and you brought... Finnick..."

"Hi." I say. Mags has a very confused face.

"Annie, Johanna, I don't want to be here alone, can you guys stay until after surgery?"

"Of course." Johanna and I say at the same time.

Annie turns to me and says,"Finnick, can we speak, in the hallway."

"Yeah sure." I say. I wonder what she's going to talk about...

Once we were out in the hall Annie says,"if you want you can leave now, thank you for driving me."

"I can stay, you'll need a ride home."

"No really I can call my parents, I have to call them to tell them I'm here anyway."

"But I'm already here, you're going to drag them here, when I'm already here."

"Ugh, good point. As long as you don't mind."

"I don't mind at all Annie bananie."

"Please don't call me that." she says and sighs.

"Do I annoy you Annie Bananie?"I say and grin.

"Sometimes Finn, sometimes."

"What about the other times?"

"That's for me to know." she says mysteriously. God, I really wanted to know what she was thinking. About our kiss that was less than a half hour ago.

"So discussion ended?"

"Yep, now I just got to go call my parents, can you tell Mags I'll be back in 5 minutes?"

"Yep sure."

"Thank you." she says and walks away dialing numbers on her phone.

So then I walk back into the room, and as I do Johanna and Mags stop their conversation.

"So... Finnick... where's uh.. Annie?" Mags asks.

"She went to call her parents, tell them where she was."

"I see, just out of curiosity... why did you come?"

"Annie needed a ride."

"So you willingly went to her house and drove her?"

"Not exactly."

"So then why did you drive her?"

"Because she was helping me with something, and I was the closest person to her."

"I see."

I could tell that she didn't like me, it was obvious, the attitude and everything. She just sends me a dirty look.

"Then why are you still here?" Johanna asks.

"Annie needed a ride home."

Johanna, instead of arguing my statement just nodded her head. Just after Annie came back.

"Hey Mags I'm good to stay." she says and smiles. Mags smiles back to her. Annie goes to hug her, and over Annie's back, Mags sends me yet again, a dirty look.i just roll my eyes and pretend it didn't happen.

Annie sits in a chair next to the bed, so I'm just left off to the side. I mean I don't mind too much. At least I'm with Annie. I just start thinking of the many answers I could get from the question: what did our kiss mean to you Annie?

I came up with:

_-Oh Finnick, it was amazing, let's be, more than friends _

_-Finnick, it meant nothing, you kissed me_

_-It surprised me_

_-i don't know, let me get back to you. _

And many, many more.

After a while the burse came in to tell us that Mags had to go into surgery. With that Mags was taken away. But that didn't mean we were leaving. It was now 6 and I hadn't eaten.

"Hey Annie, I'm starving, do you want anything?"

"You know if you leave the parking lot you'll have to pay more." she says.

"Does that mean I have to eat the hospital caf, stuff?"

"Mhmmm"

"Crap. Well you wanna go eat?"

"Yeah sure, Johanna you want to come eat?" Annie asks politely.

"No thank you, I'm good for now." Johanna replies with a smile.

So then Annie and I head down to the cafeteria.

X X X

After dinner, Annie and I went back upstairs, we sat in the hallways accross from room 302. We sat on the ground.

"Are you nervous?" I ask.

"A little." she admits.

"These guys are pro's. Don't worry about it." I say, and I grab her hand, to comfort her.

She takes my hand back and sits closer to me. She lays her head on my shoulder, and I put my free arm around her.

"Thank you Finnick."

"For what?"

"For staying with me."

"Any time Cresto."

In a matter of time, she fell asleep in my arms.

**We still don't know what Annie thinks, but that's okay. But I mean, who knew hospitals could be a great place for romance! I didn't. Anyway, until next chapter! **

**-Fangirlfeels12 **


End file.
